


Something Wicked (This Way Comes)

by rainingover



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Flirting, Frottage, Halloween, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: “I’m hungry,” the stranger replies. He is at Hoseok’s aisle now and he looks determined, his gaze roaming Hoseok’s entire body. He bites at his bottom lip and adds, “Starving, actually.”(Or, Hoseok meets Minhyuk on the subway after midnight.)





	Something Wicked (This Way Comes)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween <3!

Hoseok is struggling to keep his eyes open. He hates falling asleep on the subway; the last time he gave in and allowed himself to drift off to sleep he missed his stop and had to pay for a cab back from the station at the end of the line. Whilst hungover. It isn’t his fondest memory.

He hates falling asleep on the subway, but the heating on the night train is pumped up to maximum temperature and the carriage is slowly emptying as they pass each stop, so it’s tempting just to let go and rest his eyes for a little while. Hoseok wonders if the last drink he had was a bad idea - he hadn’t meant to stay out at all, but when he’d bumped into Hyunwoo, a quick catch up had led to a quick beer, and a quick beer had turned to three and an invitation (complete with an invitation for a plus one Hoseok doesn’t have) to a Halloween party for the weekend.

Hoseok had made the train with less than thirty seconds to spare before it arrived at the platform, and now he’s tired and the rhythmic motion of the train is like a lullaby, singing to him and the few other passengers left, and so Hoseok can hardly resist, his eyelids feeling heavier and heavier. Closing his eyes for a few seconds won’t matter, he decides, as he allows himself to be enveloped in drowsiness.

When Hoseok opens his eyes again he’s completely alone in the carriage, and when he wipes his hand across the steamed up window next to him, he can see nothing but his own reflection in the window. He pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket and checks the time. It’s midnight. Midnight exactly, apparently, four neat zeros in a row. 

Hoseok stares at the digits on his lock screen, and works through hazy thoughts. It was a little past ten when he got on the train, and the entire route of this line can’t take more than forty five minutes. He can’t have been on the subway for almost two hours, he thinks. That wouldn’t even make _sense_. It would have stopped by now, surely, and some overworked, under-enthused subway worker would have woken him up and told him, with no sympathy, that they’d reached the end of the line and that he’d need to get off the train so that they could go home for the night.

That’s what happened last time, anyway.

So maybe the time on his phone is wrong, he thinks. But it’s an _iphone_. They don’t malfunction, do they? He damn well hopes not, he spent a large chunk of his paycheque on this thing, and he’s already got a scratch on the screen.

“Please don't be broken,” he mutters to it, like it’s a fully sentient being. Maybe the next iphone will be, he thinks. And then he hears the laugh.

It’s only a quiet sound, muffled behind a hand or a sleeve, but it echoes in his ears like the shrill ringing of bells. A chill runs along Hoseok’s spine. Wasn’t he alone in this carriage a few seconds ago?

Everything feels kind of off kilter after his nap. Nothing is wrong exactly, but it’s definitely not right, either. Slowly he raises his head, holding his breath, and-- oh -- so, he isn’t alone at all.

He exhales as he meets eyes with a guy who is probably around his own age, sitting further down the carriage. Hoseok feels stupid: for falling asleep, for getting spooked over nothing, and for talking to his phone in front of a cute stranger whose dark hair almost falls into his eyes as he sits back in his own seat and smiles. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, just...” The guy watching him laughs again. “Ah, you look so confused.”

“I think I fell asleep,” Hoseok says, dumbly. He just hopes he didn’t do anything weird when he was asleep, like drool or mumble or snore. Oh fuck, he _really_ hopes he didn’t snore. “I hope I didn’t miss my stop.” He rubs the back of his neck.

“I'm sure you haven't," the stranger replies. He’s still smiling, and there’s something in his eyes that makes Hoseok feel nervous and relaxed all at the same time. “It’s warm in here, isn’t it?” He says, then, unzipping his jacket, and Hoseok is overcome with an urge to do the same.

It _is_ warm. Hot, even. Despite the fact it’s after midnight in a downtown subway tunnel. It’s hot, and the window is fogged up again already where he ran his hand over it a few minutes before. Hoseok glances at his blurry reflection for tell-tale signs that he’s been drooling in his sleep, as he shrugs off his beaten up denim jacket instinctively. 

“It the heat making you thirsty?” The stranger asks him. He’s sitting nearer now, just three rows in front, or maybe he was that close all along. Hoseok still feels like he might not be quite awake, fuzzy brained and off balance, his skin tingling. “Or just hot?”

Hoseok blinks. “I-- yeah. I just took my jacket off,” he says, as if that wasn’t obvious. “I’m hot.”

“Yep, you really are,” the stranger practically swoons. Hoseok swallows, his heart thumping in his ears. This is-- well, it’s _intense_. And he still hasn’t figured out how it’s after midnight, but that doesn’t seem to matter right now. 

“Are you…” He wants to say flirting, or coming onto me, but the words won’t come out. Which isn’t like him, he’s good at this, _he’s_ the flirt, normally. “Are you..”

“I’m _hungry,_ ” the stranger replies. He is at Hoseok’s aisle now, and he looks determined, his gaze roaming Hoseok’s entire body. He bites at his bottom lip and adds, “Starving, actually.”

"Oh," is all Hoseok can manage to say. The closer the guy gets, the more hot he feels. It seems to rise and fall over him in waves and he's almost tempted to completely strip his t-shirt off.

Almost.

“What’s your name?” the stranger asks, as he slips into the row of seats where Hoseok sits. He isn’t wearing his jacket anymore either; it’s on the ground in the aisle, discarded “I’m Minhyuk by the way.”

“Minhyuk,” Hoseok repeats, as if saying it aloud will help all of this make sense. It doesn’t. “I’m Hoseok.”

“Cool.” The stranger - Minhyuk, Hoseok repeats in his head - inches closer and closer to where Hoseok is pressed close to the window. He downright stares at Hoseok's crotch as he says, “So, do you wanna be my next meal?” And then his gaze travels upwards.

 _What?_ Hoseok instinctively raises his fingers to the side of his neck, right where his pulse beats, and it’s beating faster than usual, a thumping underneath his fingertips. He’s seen enough horror movies. He watched Twilight once, too. And he was high at the time, but he’s sure the vampires in that movie were all meant to be stupidly attractive. Like Minhyuk is.

“Not like _that_ , silly.” Minhyuk laughs again, and Hoseok shivers. “Like _this_.”

“I know, I was just…” Hoseok tries to explain, but Minhyuk clearly doesn’t care, or isn’t listening, because he’s straight up _climbing_ onto him, straddling him with knees placed on either side of his thighs. He sighs as he sinks down into Hoseok’s lap, and Hoseok’s brain short circuits for a moment because Minhyuk is pressed up against him, licking his lips and staring at him eyes like midnight and a dangerous smile.

There’s a part of him that thinks this is a terrible idea, but there’s also another part that doesn’t seem to care, so when Minhyuk leans down and kisses him, he kisses back with a fervor he barely even recognises as coming from himself.

When they break apart to take a breath, Minhyuk’s eyes are closed, and his cheeks are pink, and he sighs dreamily as he steadies himself, hands on Hoseok’s shoulders. He mumbles something inaudible, the soft chug of the train’s engine drowning him out, and tilts back his head. His skin is like gold in the harsh strip lighting in the carriage, and Hoseok can’t resist running his thumb up along the pulse point on his neck. Can’t be a vampire then, Hoseok guesses, if he remembers the lore correctly. Not that they exist, he supposes. It’s just-- after midnight, alone on the subway, his mind hazy and heartbeat racing, there is an eerie kind of feeling to the air that makes him think that things that seem impossible might just… not be.

They kiss again, open mouthed and impatient, and Minhyuk grinds down against him. He slides his tongue into Hoseok’s mouth, head tilted to deepen the kiss, and it almost feels like Hoseok’s mouth is on fire.

“I needed this,” Minhyuk mumbles against his lips as he runs his hands down over Hoseok’s chest, fingers working at his belt buckle. “You, actually. I need _you,_ ” he adds, and Hoseok wants to be touched so badly now, but the distant screech of breaking somewhere ahead on the track brings him back to reality and reminds him where they are.

“Should we be doing this?” He stills Minhyuk’s desperate hands with his own. “Isn’t this public indecency or something?”

“No one’s watching us,” Minhyuk replies, and he looks almost pained at having been halted in his mission. “No one else is here, I promise.” His hands are free somehow anyway, and he’s reaching into Hoseok’s jeans.

“I’m pretty sure there are cameras on these trains you know,” Hoseok starts, but then Minhyuk’s hand is on his cock, and his touch feels like burning, and all he can say is, “oh, _fuck_.”

Minhyuk grins. "You’re so hard," he groans loudly. "You don't know how _hungry_ I've been."

Hoseok runs a through his hair - anything to distract himself from making noises he’s embarrassed to make on a subway train. "I'm getting a fair idea," he replies.

Minhyuk nods, eagerly "You understand?" He says. His eyes are almost glowing, reflecting the red neon EXIT sign at the back of the carriage like a mirror, as he adds, "I've had small meals here and there. I've made do, I _have_ to, but, damn, you’re a full three course meal."

Hoseok presses his heels hard against the floor to ground himself as Minhyuk works him over with his hand, still grinding his own hips against Hoseok’s thigh. It’s kind of messy and desperate, and it’s cramped here in the row of seats, but it’s so damn hot it doesn’t seem to matter.

"Are you-- are you addicted to sex?" Hoseok asks, licking his lips, because he isn’t used to strangers on trains telling him how much they need to fuck him.

Minhyuk sighs and leans forward, rests his head at the crook of Hoseok’s shoulder as he flicks his wrist. "Addicted? I'm _enslaved_ . I'm--  I’m totally helpless. My entire life depends on it," he mumbles against the hot skin of Hoseok's neck. "Oh I'm so glad I met you tonight. You're a lifesaver." He sounds almost _tearful_.

"Are you crying?"

"No." Minhyuk pulls back, cheeks flushed, mouth a deep red. Up close he's so beautiful that it takes Hoseok's breath away. His skin is flawless, his eyes piercing, pupils blown. He looks delirious. Maybe Hoseok does too, though. He _feels_ it, that’s for certain. "I'm just happy to be alive," Minhyuk whispers.

Hoseok slides a hand around the back of Minhyuk's neck, stops him from throwing his head back too far. It looks like it could hurt, the angle, the sheer determination on Minhyuk's face as he ruts into Hoseok's thigh and works his hand with increasing ferocity. "Hey-- hey, you can slow it down," Hoseok groans. He’s almost there, and he kind of wants this to last now. As though the magic will all end as soon as they come, and there’s something about Minhyuk that means he doesn’t want this to end at all.  "I want to kiss you again."

"Yes, yes, definitely, that's-- your mouth is so good." Minhyuk lets Hoseok pull him closer and kiss him again. _Fuck_ , Hoseok thinks, he could do this all night. Maybe he has been? He’s lost all sense of time, and space. Where is he, again? A subway train? 

Everything fades away in favour of Minhyuk’s mouth, and Minhyuk’s deft fingers and Minhyuk’s hips grinding against him through his jeans and it’s so good and so frustrating that it hurts a little in the best way, the way that makes you want to give in to your base desires and fuck the guy you just met on the abandoned subway carriage that you fell asleep on hours ago.

Hoseok’s brain returns to focus as he pulls back a little for air, eyes closed. Yes, _that’s_ where he is. On the subway, after midnight, with a stranger called Minhyuk, who is making the most exhilarating of tiny breathy moans: noises that go straight to Hoseok’s cock, that blur his vision as he gives in and thrusts into Minhyuk’s hand with more and more urgency until he can’t wait any longer, coming with a shout.

Minhyuk lifts his hand to his mouth and licks his fingers one by one, and he looks so good, so bright and effervescent, it’s unbelievable. Hoseok kisses him again, tastes himself on Minhyuk’s mouth and then pulls back because he wants to watch Minhyuk’s expression as he continues to ride him, wants to drink him all in, and when he does, Minhyuk is watching him too with a blissful smile too, except, something has changed, because the whites of his eyes are gone - a deep crimson in their place - and there are sharp teeth, like perfect, tiny, razors, poking into his bottom lip as he smiles.

"What the fuck? Minhyuk, you're..."  He brings a hand to Minhyuk’s face, cupping his jaw as Minhyuk wrinkles his nose and struggles.

"What is it?" He asks. “Don’t stop, _please_  Hoseok _._ I need to come too.”

And then Hoseok notices something else. The  _horns_. There are deep red horns protruding from Minhyuk's head. “Holy fuck," he whispers, losing concentration.

Minhyuk gets free of Hoseok’s hold and throws back his head again, groaning, deep and guttural and raspy, as he comes too. “Thank you.” Minhyuk takes a deep breath, the stuttering of his hips slowing down. The colour of his horns match the dark red of his eyes, Hoseok notices.

Horns, though. The guy in his lap, the one who just gave him a handjob on the subway (which is insane enough, Hoseok thinks) has _horns_.

Hoseok has questions, like how is Minhyuk’s hair still so perfect, and where the fuck did they come from. And why is he _still_ so damn beautiful despite them? He runs through a million questions as he zips his trousers back up and clears his throat. The only question he asks in the end though, is, “Um, what the hell just happened?”

Minhyuk sighs as he reaches up and touches the horns gingerly, but he doesn’t seem to be scared. He doesn't flinch, or scream, or seem surprised at all. Not one bit. He just looks confused, and kind of sad.

"I asked if I could feed... I thought it was obvious.” He adjusts himself in Hoseok’s lap and a dull wave of pleasure ripples through Hoseok, even though he already came. “For an incubus, I’m not exactly very subtle. I’ve been told that before, it’s one of my few flaws. The devil himself said so."

“The devil said _what_?” Hoseok asks, but he heard. He’s just having difficulty processing it.

An incubus. A _sex demon._ So much for Twilight, the reality is much less PG rated, even if Minhyuk does have fangs. Hoseok thinks this through as carefully as his muddled brain will allow. "I just.. I _thought_ the hunger thing was a euphemism,” he says finally.

Minhyuk shakes his head. "It's not a euphemism, it's my life." He pouts.

Hoseok bites down at his lip, hard. This is so fucked up. "So without sex, you… What? You die?"

"Eventually,” Minhyuk says. His teeth are back to normal, but his eyes are still glowing, and the horns haven’t retreated yet. “First I get weak, and tired and so, so hungry. And my skin gets really dry too. It's a _nightmare_ for my skin regimen."

"I bet." Hoseok takes a deep breath and wills his heartbeat to return to normal. "Wait. I’m not dreaming, am I?” He asks. “Am I actually awake right now?"

Minhyuk nods. "You’re awake. Your dreams were impossible to penetrate." He sighs. 'And I don't like to work that way anyway. It’s less satisfying for everyone involved, you know?"

Hoseok nods, as if he's ever tried to get into someone's head when they're asleep. It’s funny, because right now it feels like _he’s_ in control, like he has the power here, with Minhyuk curled up in his lap looking pensive. Except he has no powers, and Minhyuk is a _demon_. One who has apparently had actual conversations with the devil.

“You’re a deep sleeper, you know that?” Minhyuk continues. “Do you know how many times the train has gone round the loop? We’ve passed every station three times! I’ve had to put allsorts of terrible curses on the line so no one else got on and disturbed us. Falling asleep on the subway is _not_ wise.”

Hoseok tries not to laugh. “Thanks for the advice,” he says. And, it _is_ good advice, really.

“You’re getting hard again.” Minhyuk smiles as he fidgets in Hoseok’s lap. “I’m not completely full, if you want to go again… Although I can’t promise I can keep this curse up, we might have to allow other passengers to see the train again.”

“I get this train to work every day.” Hoseok pulls a face. “I can’t risk being banned from the line for life.”

Minhyuk frowns.

“But, you know,” Hoseok continues, cautiously. “If you let me take you home, maybe we could continue this properly?”

"Are you serious? You're not scared? I'm not even human." He tilts his head to the side and giggles. “I tried to get into your dreams to _seduce_ you.”

He has a point, but Hoseok isn't scared, not _very_ scared anyway. And he should probably take more risks, or something. Maybe he's been too boring lately, he decides. Or maybe he's just lost his mind, but he'll think about that later.

"True, but... I think I like you anyway." Hoseok smiles. Minhyuk’s eyes shine more brightly for a second. "Wait, does saying that give you energy too?" 

"Nope, saying that just makes me happy.” Minhyuk slides off of Hoseok’s lap and picks up his jacket, just as the train starts to slow down. “Come on, I think that this is your stop. I got that far into your head."

Hoseok wipes the window next to him and watches the lights of the station come into view. He turns back to Minhyuk, who is smoothing down his hair, no horns in sight now. He looks almost normal again, and even the red of his eyes fades away as the lights flicker in the carriage and it pulls to a stop for the first time since Hoseok remembers waking up. "Wait, how did you know it was about to stop?”

Minhyuk shrugs. "Incubi and Succubi are pretty powerful during the devil's hour,” he explains. 

“Is that why you waited until midnight to get me alone? Because this is when you're most... Powerful?”

“That was just a coincidence,” Minhyuk says, but Hoseok isn’t sure he believes him. “But the sudden heat _was_ me, sorry. I just wanted to see you with your jacket off to be honest.” 

Hoseok blushes. "Well, it worked."

Minhyuk winks as they wait for the train doors to open at the platform and they step off the train. “Having a little bit of control over the human world is one of the perks of being a demon,” he says. “Along with the built in Halloween costume."

Hoseok laughs at this, and takes Minhyuk’s hand. “Do you have a tail, too?” He asks, and he’s half joking, but only half. Nothing could surprise him tonight.

“Oh, you’ll just have to wait and see.” Minhyuk grins, a flash of red returning to his eyes.

This is _wild_. It’s wild and dangerous and could end _very_ badly, but Minhyuk is hot, and he’s kind of adorable, plus he’s quite charmingly honest for a creature of Satan, and so maybe that’s a risk worth taking.

At least his iphone isn’t broken, Hoseok thinks... And maybe, just maybe, he now has a date for the Halloween party after all.


End file.
